Journey of a Soldier
by neelkds
Summary: Journey of Peter. Journey of a Soldier in this world of life. See what makes Peter the Soldier he is. Why are some battles just meant to be lost
1. chapter 1

Winning.

Its always about winning. Work, home and life; everything changes with time. But the thing that never changes is the the feel of winning.

With that thought alarm went off, Peter realised it was time.

Time to start his day again. Time for the soldier to start another day in his Journey of life.

Chapter 1

He could not believe, it was finally happening.

He will be a daddy ; its just a matter of minutes.

He saw the pain in her eyes and the joy also.

The were nearly there. After 5 days of unprecentable complications, it will be all over.

For the first time in Peter's life he could feel the pain; without actually having the pain. He knew, he had to be with her. Lucky he pulled all the strings he knew to be with his partner who was about to give birth.

As the minutes ticked down and at 11am, it finally happened. Peter heard the first cry of his child.

The cry was so empowering that it brought tears of joy to both him and his partner.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

He was never good at winning. But that did not stop Peter from trying. Finally it seems luck was on his side. One minute was left and after a very long time he was about to taste victory.

He had been playing this video game against his brother and he had never won a single game. Then it just happened; something he never imagined. He was getting beaten up by his own brother. Even though they were both eight, Peter could not believe it, that how can his own blood do this. He wanted to fight, but how could he ? It was his own blood.

The whole place roar with laughter as the family found the beating as an amusement.

No one stopped nor help as they knew that Peter would not raise his arms.

Finally Peter had to play another game, which he deliberately lost, as he was instructed by his dad to make his brother win. That day the soldier realised, some battles were meant to be lost.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Peter was rushing home from work. He knew any delays would be heart breaking for him.

One lesson the soldier learnt in his life so far was, he never did enough. He always fell short of people's expectations. In fulfilling others wishes and happiness, he lost his on the way.

As years few by, he knew that he could never achieve his happiness. It was buried deep inside him.

That day, Peter was finishing early. He planned to have dinner with his extended family , and his partner would be the head chef.

One thing Peter knew was, she was not too keen. She wanted to have a day off and relax and due to Peter's commitment she could not.

Peter could sense her disagreement.

Any normal day she would have been there for him, but not today.

Peter rushed home as if there was no tomorrow. It was a forty minute walk on a hot summer thirty five degree day. On his way he made two quick stops and got the grocery for dinner. He felt like a sense of excitement as he was racing ahead of time.

It was just then; when it happened!


	4. 4

Chapter 4

He was nearly home and that's when the sole of his shoe. He cursed himself and kept on walking.

Finally he arrived his destination. He quickly started the preparations for the night. He kept on watching the clock, hoping he would be fast enough to complete everything before she came.

At the end of the hour, Peter felt so happy. For him it seemed like he has won lotto.

She just arrived and all the cooking had been done. Peter when finished the dishes and tidied everything.

The smile on her face, just enlightened him. Her smile and her happiness, made Peter's day.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter, Peter, Peter; his mum called him.

Hurry son the marks are out. Hurry you need to get to school.

Peter rushed to school and find out what he acheived.

Peter was never a bright scholar. Nothing came easy to him.

Whatever he needed to achieve, he needed to give hundred and ten percent. This was cause hundred percent only made him below average.

Everyone wanted him to do superb in studies, but that was never his strong point. Out of all the siblings he was the dumbest. He was not as intelligent and gifted as his other siblings and he knew that.

But nothing stopped Peter from trying. His biggest fear was failure. Failure to disappoint anyone he cared for.


End file.
